In related art, PTL 1 discloses a brake device having a structure in which a cylinder-shaped pump body that incorporates a rotary pump is inserted into and fixed to a recessed portion of a housing of a brake fluid pressure control actuator. Suction ports and discharge ports for two systems are provided on an outer peripheral surface and a leading end surface of the pump body. In the outer peripheral surface of the pump body, a circular-shaped groove portion is provided between each of the systems and between the suction port and the discharge port of each of the systems. O-rings are arranged in the groove portions to form a seal between each of them. The pump body is inserted into the recessed portion of the housing in a state in which the O-rings are arranged in the groove portions. Thus, the O-rings seal gaps between an inner wall surface of the recessed portion of the housing and the outer peripheral surface of the pump body, thereby forming a seal between each of the systems and between the suction port and the discharge port of each of the systems.